Sleepless Nights
by SatuAka
Summary: Sakura hasn’t been getting much sleep, but when she is sent on a mission to be the personal nurse of none other then sleepless king himself, Gaara, will she get any sleep at all? gaasaku
1. Only the Beginning

Hi everyone it seems I have answered your prayers/wishes and updated…don't get freaked out ok? Breathe…good

Anywhoo I've deleted all the chapters of this story and put them into one big one…there are some changes…so I recommend you just re-read all of it

There will be more coming and hopefully it will be in the next few weeks, I am also working on a kakasaku fic so we'll see when I can get that up

Well I hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer- I do not own the character's from Naruto…if u did I would probably have my way with al the male characters (almost all haha), Yuri ad Chuuri are mine ©.

'_**Shukaku/ Inner Sakura'**_

'_Thought'_

"Speaking"

* * *

'_**I'm bored, why don't you get me a toy? Heh heh heh'**_the sadistic voice of a demon inquired.

'_You don't need a toy; you'd break it before you even got to use it.' _ The red head answered.

'_**Heh heh heh, maybe a foreign one with a lot of interesting curves…one that's 'new', yeah one that's never been touched before' **_the monster mused.

"One with pink hair…"

* * *

**Sleepless Nights**

By Red Sugar

(A.K.A. SatuAka)

It was late in the night at the Konoha hospital, as a 17-year-old girl walked down the empty hall, the clicking of her shoes echoing against the plastered white walls.

Reaching the front desk she gave a weary sigh, it was the end of her shift she could leave…finally.

"Hey Sakura-sama?" a woman called from across the room. The pink-haired kunoichi looked up giving her fellow co-worker a small tired smile.

"Yeah?"

"Sakura-sama, Yuri-san can't make it to work tonight she caught a cold, she wanted me to ask if you could cover for her. You don't mind do you?" the young woman asked hands clasped in front of her chest, a pleading look in her eyes.

Sakura sighed, "No, no Chuuri-san, I don't mind it's alright I'll do it, have a good night ok."

Chuuri practically glomped her, "Thank you so much Sakura, I'll pay you back for this soon, you have a good night too." She waved and left the hospital, leaving Sakura alone in the lobby.

Sakura sighed again, "How can I have a good night when I'm stuck here?" taking a seat at the front desk; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-CRASH 

Sakura slipped her head under her pillow; she was going to need to by another alarm clock that was the twelfth one she had broken after working two late shifts in a row. She started to fall asleep again when she was interrupted but a loud...not to mention obnoxious banging on her front door.

She lifted up her head eye twitching, "Why...now...I...need...sleep..." she groaned getting up and heading towards the door she started reaching for the handle, when another loud set of bangs resounded through the house. Sakura sighed opening the door to reveal...none other then the infamous Naruto.

"Whoa Sakura you look like crap!!!" a said a little too loudly for so early in the morning.

"Naruto…why are you here...at 6 am? I want to sleep" she said in a monotone voice eye still twitching.

"Eh hehehe...um well Baa-chan wants to see you in half an hour in her office." he stated rubbing the back of his head nervously, he really wanted to get out of there and away from Sakura and her morning mood swings as soon as possible. "Um...sorry Sakura but, um I...hafta'...um meet Hinata for breakfast...yeah see you later." and with that he was dashing down the street at a break-neck pace.

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time this morning; today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura knocked then walked in, "you called for me?" 

Tsunade looked up from her work (a/n: Tsunade doing work...HA), "Ah Sakura great timing, take a seat I have a mission for you."

Sakura yawned loudly and rubbed her eyes, too tired to really care. Tsunade looked her over silently, "Sakura have you been getting any sleep lately?" she didn't really need an answer the bags under her eyes told enough.

"Not really, a lot of nurses have been sick, or not enough people signed up for the midnight shift, or the ER is too busy, or…or-"

"Okay I get it, I get it. But Sakura you need your sleep, you're not Gaara," Sakura turned her head away not wanting to talk about it. Tsunade would probably reprimand her about how vital sleep was for teenagers and such. "Speaking of Gaara…"

Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly tuned back to gape at her sensei, "Tsunade-sama you're not sending me to-"

"Suna, exactly. The head nurse for the Kazekage's personal medical staff unexpectedly…uh 'checked out' (a/n: air quotes included)."

Sakura raised a slender pink eyebrow, "So you're saying he killed her?"

Tsunade's lips quirked, "Well, yes, but only because she tried to poison him." She tried to justify.

"But why do I have to go? Doesn't Suna have enough high ranked medics already, why would they ask for one from Konoha?"

"No one is as highly skilled as you Sakura they want the Kazekage to be in the best hands as possible, and so they asked for you…also no one volunteered."

She sighed…again, "I can see why, when do I leave?" she lowered her head in defeat.

"Now." Tsunade smiled.

* * *

"Why am I here? Why am I here? Tsunade I'm going to kill you, I hate the heat!" a pink headed kunoichi mumbled under her breath. The two Jonin that accompanied her followed a good distance behind, just in case she decided to vent her unleashed anger on the two of them. She had many good reasons to be angry, but the top reason on her mind right now was: 

"THIS HEAT IS RUINING MY HAAAAAAIR!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The two behind her fell anime style to the ground, but jumped up quickly when Sakura started to storm off again.

They made it to the Kazekage' building in no time and Sakura swiftly walked into the air conditioned building letting out a sigh. The secretary sitting at the huge desk in the middle of the room looked up quizzically, her glasses falling down her nose, "Miss Haruno Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "If you would please wait just a few minutes, the Kazekage is still in a meeting but he'll be right with you."

Sakura nodded again and turned to her fellow ninja wishing them luck on their journey back. Everyone said their good-byes and they were off, a bit thankful that they were away from the hellish tantrum of Sakura but a bit worried for her well fare being left in the care of none other then Sabaku no Gaara.

After waiting in the lobby of the Kazekage building for an hour Sakura was just a bit frazzled. She shot up dramatically out of her chair with the intent of interrupting Gaara' meeting when someone called her.

"Sakura? Sakura what are you doing here?" a familiar voice called. Sakura twirled around to face Temari and following close behind her was Kankuro. They both smiled and Kankuro gave Sakura a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. Sakura laughed glad to see some old faces again.

"So Sakura why are you here?" Kankuro asked again.

"Oh yeah, well I'm here to take over the spot of Gaara-san's old nurse" Sakura said a bit bashfully, rubbing the back of her head Kakashi style. Temari and her brother looked at each other, then back at here before they both broke out in laughter.

"You…you're Gaara's new personal nurse?" Temari asked whipping the tears from her eyes.

"The one that has to be with him practically 24/7? Boy I feel bad for you." Kankuro laughed again.

Sakura bit her lip nervously, "Is it really that bad?" she asked creasing her brows in a worried expression.

Temari smirked linking arms with her, "You do know what happened to his last nurse right?" Kankuro snickered crossing his arms over his chest to watch to two.

Sakura looked worriedly between the two, "Tsunade-sama said that she tried to poison him and she was killed?" she questioned, not really so sure of that answer anymore.

Temari laughed, "She was an assassin, she-" Kankuro coughed interrupting her.

"Miss Haruno the Kazekage will see you now." The secretary evenly stated not really caring what the three were talking about.

Temari sighed, "You can ask Gaara about it," then she laughed hysterically, "if you don't mind him trying to kill you if you bring it up. See you later Sakura."

"Yeah bye, don't get him angry he's been edgy since the killing." Both of them left Sakura standing dumb struck in the lobby.

"I'm so screwed." Sakura sighed and made her way to Gaara's office.

* * *

Sakura took one more deep breath before she knocked on the heavy oak doors. The doors swung open as if they were nothing, making the pink haired kunoichi squeak in surprise.

Sakura took a few steady steps inside Gaara's office, looking around she saw Gaara (of course) he didn't look much different, he still had his bright red hair and his signature 'love' tattoo on his forehead his hair was a bit longer and he looked bigger, Sakura guessed he must have grown a few inches since the last time she saw him two tears ago.

He also looked a bit haggard sitting at his desk in his formal kage outfit minus the hat. A small group of three old looking men in long white lab coats clustered to the side of the Kazekage's desk whispering to themselves as they're eyes scanned her apprehensively. Looking at Gaara again, she bowed. "Kazekage-sama, I am here to-"

"I know what you're here for Haruno." Gaara's deep monotone voice cut in. Sakura rose from her bowed position, eyes slightly narrowed, not the he noticed. The Kazekage's mouth rested on his hands which supported his head, eyes closed. She detected a slight glower on his face, brow creased.

"Do you now? Then prey tell what _am_ I here for?" she asked evenly through clenched teeth.

"Why, to be the Kazekage-sama's personal nurse, and to fulfill your duty by attending to his every physiological, nutritional, and physical need." One of the stuffy old men answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Sakura turned to the man, a bright smile on her face, and he in turn smiled back, until…

"Excuse me but…was I talking to you?" she asked still smiling. Gaara raised his heavy eye lids to give a sidelong look at the flustered old man who seemed to be at loss for words.

"Why I never…" another one of the men said in a hushed tone. "Insolent child." Hissed the last.

"No you haven't and I am not a child, unless you mean to say that your Kazekage, who just happens to be the same age as I am, is also a child? Now if you don't mind, I am here to see the Kazekage, and unless you have something to do with the reason of my being here it would be most courteous if you left." She chimed in a sing-song voice. Gaara slowly moved his hard gaze to Sakura, sitting back in his chair a glimmer of amusement in his eyes that Sakura didn't quiet catch.

"Actually they have everything to do with the situation at hand; these are my doctors, with whom you will be working with." A sadistic smirk forming on his thin lips.

A light blush covered Sakura's face at the embarrassment but all she could do was nodded head dumbly at what Gaara said. "You will be reporting to them once a week to inform them of anything unusual that you happen you find about my well being," he stated in a bored manner, "not that there will be much…" he muttered.

"You will be with the Kazekage almost 24/7 and are not to leave his side unless formally dismissed by the Kazekage himself." One of the stuffy men continued, both Sakura's and Gaara's eyes narrowed, neither liking the sound of constantly being with the other.

"You are to monitor what he eats and keep a record of it and keep a journal of any unusual things that happen during each day." Said another, the kunoichi's shoulders slumped, _'Great more paper work…'_

"You will be given your own room next to the Kazekage's and are to do a physical check-up on him everyday." Finished the last, her eyes widened, that didn't sound good, Gaara turned to her, raising a…uh…(hairless) brow.

'_Come on Sakura keep it professional!'_

'_**How 'bout we don't and just jump his hot body the first chance we get' **_

Sakura's eye twitched, _'It's like they rehearsed this or something…eww', _she inwardly cringed"Understood." She muttered, "When do I start?"

"Now." Gaara stated.

* * *

Standing up from his desk Gaara organized himself, "Follow me." He ordered. As he started walking off Sakura quickly followed after, but not before she stuck her tongue out at the three boring doctors. Keeping up with Gaara's quick pace she found they were in a kitchen, he abruptly stopped, making her run in to his muscled back.

Pushing off his shoulder with her hand she whined, "Oww that hurt. Warn a person first, would you." Clenching her sore nose, her hand still on his shoulder, she could feel his muscles stiffen under her touch. Stepping away from her hand he turned to face her.

"What can I eat?" he grunted, his arms were crossed over his chest and he wouldn't make eye contact with her. She gave him a strange look (o.O) then snorted.

"I don't care, eat whatever the hell you want to eat, I just need to keep a record of it." She scoffed. He glared at her but she just glared one back, "Fine you want me to decide? Pick something and I'll tell you yes or no."

Gaara snorted, "Idiotic woman." He growled, turning to the pantry. She grumbled, "Calling me idiotic? At least I can decide what I want to eat on my own…" picking out a few things, he laid them on the counter she looked over them making sure they were all healthy then seeing one thing she froze.

"Eww, Kazekage-sama, you like tongue?" he twitched, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the name or the fact the she questioned what he liked. Turning to her his lip twitching not sure to be smirking or snarling.

"Yeah, so? What of it?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Eh nothing, it's, uh, just an interesting choice?" she laughed nervously, "All this stuff is fine." After they both ate (Sakura didn't try the tongue though) Sakura was led to an observation room at the far end of the medical area in the building.

She was ordered to look over some tests of Gaara's mental status, a very grueling and boring task, where she had to look at the brain waves of both Gaara and Shukaku1 While Gaara just got to sit in a chair with a bunch of multicolored wires glued on his head, giving him a very bad hair day…not that it was a good one to begin with.

After two hours of looking at pointless papers that all pointed to the same outcome: Gaara's messed up (in a hot way), they were finally able to head back. Gaara lead Sakura to his apartment down the street from the Kazekage building. Sakura shuffled her feet she could see Gaara look back at her every few seconds and it was staring to annoy her, heck this whole mission was starting to annoy her and it was only her first day.

* * *

On reaching the large mansion like complex Sakura surveyed it with utter distaste, it grandiose and gaudy much like Tsunade's, but hey, she couldn't complain as long as there was air conditioning. He gave her a quick tour leading her finally to her room, which was very elegantly furnished and much too large for one person.

She surveyed the room it had a king-sized bed laced so that one could look out of the huge paneled windows into the city, there were two doors on the wall to the left of the window which she guessed were the bathroom and the closet. There were silk covered chairs scattered in various places of the room, including one by the door which she dropped pack on.

Sakura then turned to face her 'captor' a quizzical look in her bright but tired emerald eyes, he leaned against the wall of her room, waiting to see what she would do, "Kazekage-sama have you been getting any sleep in these past few years?" It was said that Gaara had control, more or less, of the beast within him and that he was now able to sleep, not that the bags around his eyes disappeared.

His expression flickered but it was just a flash and Sakura wasn't able to figure it out.

While in Gaara's head something you would never believe was rushing through his thoughts,

'_Is she making a joke about my sex life?!?' _

'_**No you idiot, she's making a joke about how you never sleep…WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!?'**_

'_Fine you don't have to yell…' he grumbled back._

"Kazekage-sama?"

Coming back from La-la land, a feminine hand was being waved in front of his face followed by a pair of poison green eyes and pink hair, "Hello? Kazekage-sama are you with me? I kind of asked you a question…"

"What if I don't want to give you an answer?" he retorted a bit annoyed and her close proximity wasn't helping much either. From where he was standing he had a clear view down her unzipped shirt (she was a bit hot earlier), and she was only inches away.

"Hey, I'm trying to do my job and if you don't answer medical questions about yourself then I can't help you. Now how many hours have you been sleeping a week on average?" she practically yelled in his face. Her breath was hot on his face, it was beginning to be too much for him,

'_She's just like the last one…'_

'_**She deserves to die' **_a sadistic grin etched its way onto Gaara's usually monotonous features.

Grabbing her wrist he slammed her against the wall holding her side to keep her in place as his hips pressed firmly against hers. "Now Haruno what exactly are you here for?" he asked words dripping from his lips like venom.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear but then glared daggers. Something in Gaara's chest pained for a split second, but he didn't take the time to analyze why, he had more pending matters at hand.

"To be your _**p**_ersonal nurse." She literally spit out at him, she may have seemed tough as nails on the outside but truthfully she was scared shitless (not literally), her eyes darting anywhere but to him _'Why is the bastard doing this?!? God why me?'_

He pushed his hips against her harder keeping her tight against the wall, so he was able to move his hand to wipe his face, a scowl now covering it. He grasped her chin in his long fingers making her wandering eyes face him.

"And?" he questioned.

"And…to fulfill my duty by taking care of your every mental, nutritional, and…" she stopped her breath coming out more uneven, she was starting to understand what he was getting at, and she didn't like where it was going. She averted her eyes again biting her lower lip. He smirked leaning closer to her ear as he whispered huskily.

"…And?"

She tried to swallow past the growing lump in her throat, "And physical…n-needs…" she whispered stuttering slightly a shiver went down her spine as his tongue slithered across her jaw line.

"Good girl" he whispered into her ear before clamping down on it making her gasp.

'_Oh shit!!!'_

"Ka-Kazekage-sama…w-what are you doing?" the pink haired girl whimpered trying to squirm away from his heated touches, his hand slowly gliding up her short medical skirt.

"This isn't what they meant by physical, get off me!" her voice rising as she was able to free one of her hands to push his shoulder away.

"They mean what I want them to mean" he whispered huskily into the sensitive croak of her neck nibbling it lightly.

Sakura suppressed a moan biting her lower lip, but Gaara had other plans and captured her lips harshly, teasing the lower one with his teeth, as his hand slide up from her hip up to cup her breast.

She gasped into the kiss allowing him entrance to her mouth ravishing it, his hand holding her remaining wrist slowly sliding down the length of her arm and down her side all the way to her inner thigh.

This finally threw Sakura over the edge and she bit down hard on the intruding tongue in her mouth making him flinch pulling back with his retreating tongue, tasting blood in his mouth. He smirked licking the remaining blood from his lips enjoying how she fought him. He started moving in to kiss her again but was forcefully held back by one of the pink headed girl's hands.

A confused look crossed his hard features before he was met with a hard slap across the face.

Gaara backed up a step while Sakura gasped covering her swollen lips with a hand, why hadn't the sand protected him?

The sand lord slowly straitened up and stared at Sakura with a blank uncaring look before he made his way to the door. Before he was out of her room he stopped, looking over his shoulder at her quivering form supported only by the wall.

"I want my breakfast at six." He stated icily then continued to his room closing the door harshly.

Sakura's knees finally buckled as she slid to the floor, "Is…is he mad at me…?" her unsteady voiced whispered out.

**In Gaara's room**

Gaara leaned against his door clutching at his chest as an excruciating pain ripped threw it.

"She's just like the other one…" he whispered hoarsely, "She's just the same…"

'_So why does it hurt so much?'_

'_**You're getting weak, don't even mention killing her, you can barely seduce her properly'**_

'_Excuse me? You were the one telling me what to do, don't blame me'_

Shukaku's growl rippled through his mind as Gaara slowly pushed himself off the wall to fall face down into his bed similar to Sakura's though with black silk sheets instead of the customary brown and tan. The sound of a shower starting made its way to his ears. The pain in his chest started to die down with the thought of how normal it was for a girl to take a shower, his sister took one once a day if not twice on certain days. As these thoughts crossed his mind his eyes slowly closed sending him into a restless sleep.

**In Sakura's Room**

Sakura sat in the shower, arms wrapped around her knees as the hot water pounded on her head as she tried to clear it.

What had just happened? Did Gaara the cold Kazekage just molest her?!? Sakura's head throbbed and she rubbed her temples as she looked up into the spray of water.

What had she done before it happened? She pondered at the thought…she asked him a question didn't she…about his sleep patterns. It couldn't be about that though it made no sense, though when had Gaara ever made much sense. She had also insulted his choice of food at dinner and his medical team and she had yelled at him.

'_**Hmmm yeah maybe you shouldn't have done that**_**.' **Inner-Sakura quipped.

"_Oh you think?" _Sakura growled then sighed as she stood and washed her body quickly before shutting off the water and wrapping a small tan towel around her body.

Sakura collapsed into her bed too tired to even put clothes on and just lay sprawled across the middle of her huge bed in her towel. The day's journey, the plies of paper work she received, the mental strain of wondering what had happened between her and the ominous Gaara, and the worry of having to face him the next morning took their toll on her and she too fell into a restless sleep much like the man sleeping in the room next to hers.

* * *

_The muscles twitched under the warmth of his back before he moved away from her touch and would not look her in the eyes, he stood a yard away from her at all times, he flinched away from her as she waved her hand in front of his face, he looked so confused when she pushed him away almost like he expected her to act differently, the way he looked at her when she slapped him…he almost looked shocked._

_The look in his eyes: disgust, hatred, and then sadistic bloodlust that she had only seen one other time back when they were genin at the chuunin exam. But something deep in those teal eyes screamed fear…but fear of what? The way he looked at her when he kissed her…I could have been lust for a normal man…but his eyes held the heat of something else, more of a daze of thoughtlessness then a glaze of lust. Followed by… _

_shock _

_confusion_

…_hurt?_

_What could have caused such reactions in him that would cause him to act this way? How am I so different? He is am man and I am a…_

_Woman. Everything about her screamed at him._

_Fire. That is what she had. A fire in her…and it burned. Just like her touch burned, just like her eyes smoldered, just like her temper flared. Everything about her embodied heat._

_Even the smell of her, of sweet strawberries, burned his nose. He couldn't even stand by her._

_The monster in him pulled at his mind, taunting him with the thoughts of the betrayal against him, of how she could be the same. And in Shukaku's mind they were the same, they both had tits and a vagina along with that caring sentimentality…they were both female. _

_Though he knew better, he knew she wasn't a spy, but he needed to test this theory just too make sure._

_Fear. That's what he saw, then overwhelming hurt and anger. These emotions didn't make sense, why would she feel this way? He could read everything her body was telling him. She was aroused, yes, but she was also uncomfortable as she tried to push him away. Weren't all women controlled by their feelings? Lust was a feeling…so why didn't she crumble like she was supposed to? What made her different?_

Thoughts were lost to unconsciousness and both troubled teens drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Of Business Men and Puppets

OMG I didn't even realize how many review I'd gotten until I just checked haha

I'm really sorry I haven't been updating peoples, I'm in high school and…ok that's a lame excuse since I basically do no work haha

The real reason is that i can only write if I'm bored, sick, or have nothing better to do haha I know sad isn't it?

I just want to thank all my reviewers and if you are still with this story I hope you like this chapter

3's for the world,

Satu

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Naruto…I don't think anyone who writes fan fiction does

* * *

Gaara woke up stiff, apparently he hadn't moved from his face down position on the bed all night. A clatter in from the kitchen brought him out of his grogginess to full attention then the smell of bacon and toast hit him in full force as he sat up. Looking over at the clock it blinked a bright red 5:50. Sliding off the bed he gave a quick stretch the sound of popping joints rippling down his back. Stripping down he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

The sound of running water brought Sakura out of her reverie; she looked up from the bacon sizzling in the pan to the closed door of the Kazekage's room then back to the hot pan to make sure she didn't burn anything. She stood in the large kitchen just outside her and Gaara's rooms, she guessed that this floor was the Kazekage's quarters and the other floors were reserved for his family, special quest and whoever else he wanted to have over. Sakura gave a soft laugh, like Gaara of all people would invite anyone over…what would they do…have a sleepover? She sighed she was too tired to crack jokes to herself.

She had gotten up at 5:00 curled up in a towel, realizing that she wasn't in her room she gave a soft curse. It wasn't a dream she was really in Suna as the Stick-up-his-ass-Kazekage's personal nurse. Rolling out of bed she walked over to her bag to quickly unpack and slipped into black training shorts and a white cropped tank-top since she knew she would be wearing a stupid lab coat for the rest of the day.

Quickly tying her hair up in a high pony tail to keep if off her neck for the rest of the day and while she was cooking; she set out to the kitchen. Searching the fridge and cupboards she realized he didn't have very much food. She glared lazily at the less then half full gallon of milk, ever the optimist. She tried not to slam the fridge door and she snatched the cordless phone off its base; next to it were the numbers for the staff that worked in the building. Ringing the kitchen staff she asked for a list of things she would need for breakfast. They were happy to supply her with everything she needed seemingly relieved that it was not Gaara who had called them.

The food arrived not to long after and she quickly set out to making a list of what she was going to make to put in the file the irritating old doctors asked for. After that was done she started making it.

Plating the food and setting the gist of it on the table as she went back to make an omelet for herself completely unaware of everything else.

* * *

Gaara walked out of his bedroom about this time dressed in a sleeveless fishnet shirt and black training pants. His eyes immediately landed on the table were the smell of food was then traveled slowly to the person still standing at his stove and the first thing he noticed was the great amount of white creamy skin that was visible to him.

Shukaku stirred.

Gaara ignored the awaking demon in the back of his mind and sat down at the table to eat his food. The smell was making his mouth water, two sunny-side-up eggs, two slices of toasts, two slices of ham, two slices of bacon, half an orange sliced, a glass of orange juice and a steaming cup of coffee.

He gave the oblivious kunoichi in his kitchen a questioning glace. Did she really expect him to eat all this food?

Sakura turned with her finished plated omelet to find Gaara giving her an odd look; she glared at him of course.

"What?" she asked calmly trying to hide her irritation as she sat beside him. He was still looking at her funny. "Don't even think of eating my food, I made you a perfectly good breakfast and you are going to eat yours and I am going to eat mine." She huffed and set to eating her single item of food.

The red head growled but started eating his food as well, eyes moving to glare at the woman next to him. She finished her food in record time seeing as she had far less then Gaara did and she moved to start the dishes.

When he finished and Sakura cleaned all the dishes she moved to stand in front of him. He eyed her wearily. She gave him an overly sunny smile then pointed to the couch, "You need to sit in front of the couch now." She ordered sweetly.

"I what?" his voice held a condescending tone that Sakura guessed she would have to get used to.

"Just sit please so I can do my job." She forced threw her smile.

Gaara just glared at her but did as she said sitting in front of the middle of the couch resting his elbows on his knees. Sakura followed after sitting behind him, legs on either side of his shoulders.

The red-head stiffened, what the hell was she doing? He tired to keep his mind off the warm smooth skin that touched him, tied not to breath in the scent that enveloped him, sweet soap, the lingering smells of their breakfast, and a background scent of strawberries probably from her conditioner that he had detected the night before.

He didn't realize that his attempts to distract himself were foiled while he picked out each scent but he was quickly pulled out of his mind as slightly cool hands fell to the either side of his neck and slowly started to massage his tense muscles. He would have relaxed if only Shukaku wasn't there to mention something.

_**Déjà vu.**_

Gaara reach up and grabbed her wrist in a tight grasp, "Stop." He ordered calmly.

Sakura ripped her hand from his grasp, glaring at the back of his head, "You were the touchy one last night so I don't see why I can't at least do the medical part of my job without you freaking out on me." She growled but didn't move from her spot on the couch.

Gaara then heard the scratching sound of a pencil on paper, it sounded too fast too be neat, her irritation with him was clear.

The writing stopped abruptly and two fingers found his pulse with lightning fast precision, so fast it was like a ninja. (A/N: haha I made a funny)

Her fingers stayed long enough for him to feel the warmth of her touch, to smell the scent of her soft skin pressed to his. She stayed far too long for his liking, 15 seconds too long to be exact and then the soft pressure was gone and she was writing again in a less agitated manner. If he could guess from just the sounds of her writing he would say she was worried now.

Sure enough she voiced her worry, "Kazekage-sama," he twitched at the name spoken in her soft worried tone, "your muscles are far too tense, even for the stress of your position and your pulse is a bit fast…" she mused almost to herself as she tried to figure the possible reasons for this.

Gaara stood swiftly, unconsciously hoisting himself up with the knee so conveniently positioned by him. Sakura's heartbeat fluttered rapidly and all her muscles tensed, a distant thought tugged at her mind but she wouldn't quite catch it as she calmed her flustered state enough to put the data in the proper folder to send to the snooty doctors.

They didn't speak for the rest of the morning; Gaara downed his regal Kazekage garbs while Sakura grudgingly shrugged into her lab coat.

* * *

They fell into routine easily with the silence, leaving Sakura with little to do since the Kazekage was in meetings for the greater part of the morning. She sat in the hall way in silence with nothing to do but try and hear thought the soundproof doors.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Sakura jumped, for a second she thought she heard Naruto but as she looked up she only saw Kankuro and sighed in relief, smiling happily up at him from her seat in the hall as he ran up to her.

"Hi Kankuro-kun." She greeted him easily.

"Hey Sakura I knew you must be bored sitting here all by yourself so I brought you something to pass the time." He smirked holding up what looked to be a small marionette sized puppet replica of Gaara, tattoo and all.

Sakura laughed at the fine detail of it, its little face was even glaring at her.

"Thank you so much Kankuro, this will definitely ease my boredom."

He smiled broadly, "You can even disassemble it and rearrange the body parts."

A slow mischievous smiled spread across her pink lips, "Reeeally now…would you mind showing me?'

The next 20 minutes were spent with Sakura and Kankuro rearranging Gaara's body parts, placing a foot for his head, hands for legs and legs for arms. Their laughter was interrupted when the meeting room doors banged open making them jump up.

The puppet was carefully hidden in the inside pocket of Sakura's lab coat for later entertainment.

"Um…I'll see you later Sakura-chan bye."

Sakura growled softly at him, "Traitor," she muttered, "fine, bye Kankuro-kun, see you later." She waved as he dashed away form the imminent danger of is younger brother.

Sakura turned to Gaara; a rather irritated look on her face after her fun was taken away when she had been sitting there in boredom for the last five hours.

"Kazekage-sama," she mumbled in feigned politeness as she gave a short bow.

She didn't seem to notice the darkening of his jade eyes at his title.

"Follow me." he ordered, she stuck her tongue out at him behind his back before following him into the long room empty exempt for the three gentlemen seated by the head of the table.

An older man in his late forties with a wiry mustache and lanky build sat closest to the kazekage's seat, followed by a younger man of similar build with slicked back mahogany brown hair, then lastly a bulkier man in his late twenties with a very scholarly look about him.

They all turned to watch at the Kazekage lead in the petite pink hair medic.

The oldest wiry man stood taking her hand in his as she stood at the head of the table by the still standing Kazekage, he leaned over her hand to plant a lingering kiss on her smooth skin.

Sakura threw a worried look at the Kazekage, her skin beginning to crawl at the feel of the older man's wet lips on her skin.

Gaara stood there impassively, his normal glare set sternly in place as he waited for the man to stop. He noticed Sakura's discomfort but said nothing.

Finally the man released her hand allowing her to step back closer to the Kazekage. Gaara could feel her body heat as she stood no more then two inches in front of him and to the right slightly, the smell of strawberries lingering in a cloud around her.

He cleared his throat, "This is the is the woman I spoke of, Haruno-san, she will be taking the place of my personal medic."

The three men nodded and made small sounds of approval.

"Medic-san what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance my name is Shinji." the man who kissed her hand said in an overly polite voice making Sakura want to hurl.

She smiled anyway giving a short bow, "The pleasure is all mine Shinji-san, who, may I ask, are your companions?"

"Ah yes, Haruno-san, this is my younger brother Sunjo," he motioned to the younger man next to him, "and my friend Ranju-san, we are in charge of the three biggest political corporations in Suna."

Sakura bowed to both men introduced forcing a smile that only Gaara could tell was fake, "Sunjo-san, Ranju-san what a pleasure it is to meet you." She said softly.

"What are your views on the political standing of Konoha and Suna?" Shinji asked

suddenly.

Sakura flicked her gaze to Gaara before letting her eyes land on the older man, "Suna and Konoha have had a close relationship for the last seven years. The differences in our two countries allow us to work together balancing out our weaknesses and creating a very powerful force. Political standing is not important, what is important is the ability to defend one another in the time of need." She answered in a sure voice.

All four men in the room had their eyes solely focused on her at that moment.

The younger wiry man, Sunjo, looked taken aback, "You do not fear that if Suna achieves greater standing then Konoha that the treaty will be stressed if Konoha tries to achieve the same standing?"

Sakura scoffed, "Konoha is not so weak minded that the need for power will overcome the want for peace. If Suna does achieve such standing our Hokage would be the first to congratulate you. I would hope that you would do the same for us as well."

"You hold no prejudices against Suna then? Even though our Kazekage is a juunichi?" Ranju asked flicking his eyes to assess Gaara's reaction.

Vibrant green eyes fell on the last man in a deadly glare almost on par with the Kazekage's, making the man gulp visibly.

"My closest friend bares the nine-tailed fox within him, and he is to be the next Hokage. Gaara has shown his worth as Suna's Kazekage, my teammates and I risked our lives to rescue him from Akatsuki. Why would Konoha hold prejudices against a man who can run his county so well? We can only hope for more leaders of his caliber in the future." She stated in an iron voice full of conviction.

The three men looked shocked by her strong words and though she could not see it Gaara looked surprised, more so that she had used his first name then her answer. He would not show it but her was pleased with her response.

Placing his hand on Sakura's lower back he leaned forward by her ear, "Go, we are almost finished." He murmured in her ear before giving her a slight push.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you, Shinji-san, Sunjo-san, Ranju-san."

Gaara didn't register the tightening of her muscles or her tense shoulders as she bowed and walked out.

The door closed behind her but the sound barriers must not have been up for Sakura could hear every word very clearly though the thick mahogany doors.

"I wonder if her hair is naturally pink?" the deep voice of Shinji considered aloud.

"We should call her back in and check." the higher tenor of Sunjo answered back.

"Very nice choice Kazekage-sama." The third voice of Ranju added in a deep monotone.

"Did you see her curves? And she's smart." Shinji chimed in again.

"She is the Hokage's apprentice." Gaara input in an uninterested tone.

Ranju gave a small laugh, "I'd like to get her in my bed, with her fiery attitude imagine how she-"

"She has inhuman strength and would kill you before you could touch her." The Kazekage cut in.

The three visitors were quiet for a good minute and Sakura had thought the barrier was up again…but

"IMAGINE that!!" the Shinji exclaimed.

Sakura wince a little at the volume, she could imagine how loud it was in the room.

"That would be even better." The Ranju mused.

"I ask gentlemen that all thoughts of fucking my nurse be put out of your minds at least until I am not in your company." Gaara spoke evenly.

"Soooo Kazekage-sama?" the Shinji hummed.

"Yes Shinji-san?" Gaara answered annoyance clear in his tone.

"Did you choose her for her looks or were you seduced?"

There was a long silence.

"I chose her for her skill in the medical field and her ability to take care of herself if need be. As she stated earlier she risked her life to save me and killed Sasori and saved my brothers life."

An awkward cough was heard by what must have been Shinji but all other noises were cut off after that.

Sakura smiled that was the first nice thing he had said about her, true it was not exactly in her presence but since she had heard it, it still made her happy she sat down softly pulling out her puppet and contentedly played with it, as she waited for Gaara's meeting to be over

Behind the doors sakura was not able to hear the rest of the conversation.

"I'm sorry for the disrespect Kazekage-sama" Shinji muttered.

"Are there any other reason's she was chosen?" Ranju asked, he had a theory of why she was chosen.

"As a favor for my brother and sister, they are close friends." Stated uncaringly.

Shunjo chuckled, "Oh so your brother has a thing for her, that's very nice of you to share Kazekage-san."

A low feral growl escaped Gaara's lips, "My brother will not lay a finger on her or it will be cut off."

The three men looked at each other with a curious look all thinking the same thing: Did the Great Kazekage have a thing for his nurse?

Ranju decided to test this theory and planned his wording carefully, "Kazekage-san, how long is the kunoichi in your care or should I say how long are you under her care?"

"Three months, until I can find another head nurse." He answered.

A slow suggestive smile curled on his lips, "I'd be every so willing to give you my nurse, she is very capable and…in the mean time…I'd…take the little cherry blossom off your hands." The tone of his voice was enough to make your skin crawl. It did its job though; the Kazekage was thoroughly irritated as a tendril of sand wrapped itself around Ranju's neck, lifting him off the ground.

The other two stilled, not saying a word as they watched their friend endanger his life.

"You…will not so much as look at her while she is in my care. Do you understand?" the ferocity in his cold, level voice shook Ranju more then the chocking grip around his neck, but he got his answer.

"As you wish Kazekage-sama" he choked out. "As you wish."

Ranju fell abruptly to the ground, upsetting the chair he had been sitting on. Gaara declared the meeting over as he stormed out of the room.

Sakura looked up guiltily as she tried to inconspicuously stuff her puppet in her pocket. Gaara observed her failed attempt to be sneaky but said nothing, for now.

Sakura wanted to ask Gaara something so the second she stood up when the doors flew open and banged shut she tried to spit it out, "Kazekage-sama, I was-"

"_Don't_ call me Kazekage-sama." He bit out staring at a spot over her head, he still peeved at the three men still sitting in the meeting room.

A soft snort escaped the pink haired medic, "_Fine_, Gaara-sama, don't be upset with me just because you have the three most perverted businessmen to deal with."

Sea green eyes collided with verdant, "How much of that conversation did you hear?" he growled.

Green eyes rolled, "Enough to know I never want to be in a room with them again."

Gaara didn't like that answer, taking a step closer to her he towered over her forcing her to tilt her head up exposing her neck again.

Shukaku growled hungrily.

"That is not what I asked." Snarled down at her. She didn't move though, but simply looked up at him calmly, much to Gaara's surprise.

"I heard up till you complimented me on my skills then everything was silent again." She answered calmly. Though she wanted to hyperventilate on the inside with how close he was standing to her.

Gaara was more then a little annoyed, only those of the ruling family or those allowed by the Kazekage could hear though the sound proof doors.

Did Shukaku already claim her as his own?

Before Gaara could think further on this subject a light cough was heard from the pink creature retreating from him. He found himself irritated when she did so but refused to acknowledge it as his feeling but Shukaku's.

"Gaara-sama, I was thinking we could eat out for lunch today instead of having me cook."

He gave her an odd look, "Do you think your cooking unsatisfactory?" he questioned.

The apples of her cheeks became dusted with a pale crimson, "Well, I thought it would be nice to go out, since we've been cooped up inside for the past five hours-"

"Six." he corrected.

"Right, um, past six hours." She muttered looking away sheepishly.

Gaara grunted, "Fine, if you tell me what you have hidden in your pocket."

"What?!" she exclaimed swiveling back to look up at him.

"I will not repeat myself." He said in a blasé tone.

Small hands clutched at the front of her white coat, "I have a lot of pockets, most of which are filled with something." She struggled to bypass the situation.

Without another word Gaara had a fistful of her trench coat and was yanking he closer to him ignoring her squeak of protest. Sticking his hand inside he found the hidden pocket against her hip, disregarding the slick feeling of her heated skin against his hand as he pulled out a puppet replica of himself.

He eyed her curiously as she tried to hide her blush by looking at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I'm guessing my brother gave this to you?" he didn't sound very happy about that.

"Yes he did. At least someone was thinking about how bored I'd be out here for six hours." She muttered angrily.

She attempted to grab it our of his hand but was unable to when he lifted it just out of her reach.

"Gaaaara." She whined, not realizing in her endeavor to reach her little toy she had pressed herself flush against him or the fact that she addressed him so informally.

His hand landed on her hip neither pushing her away nor pulling her closer but still noticeably there as his light touch froze her in place against him.

Neither moved as the tension between them peaked as both recalled the happenings of last night. The temperature in the surrounding air gradually grew warmer. Time stopped for a brief second as they stared at each other, something flickering in Gaara's eyes, then time leaped into existence again as the handle on the door to the meeting room began to turn.

Wrapping his arm around her waist while still grasping the puppet he bent his head by her ear, "Let's go." He whispered.

His sand whirled around them as they disappeared right as the door opened. The three men who were still muttering about business and such became silent as the last of Gaara's sand fell to the floor.

Questioning eyes looked at each other, then Ranju's eyes narrowed and a pronounced and sadistic smirk formed on his thin lips.

* * *

Sand swirled around them as they appeared in the lobby of the Kazekage building intimately pressed together. Sakura's hands pressed to Gaara's chest while his arm wrapped snugly around her slim waist, the other hand clutching the mini replica of himself.

A surprised gasp echoed in the room, "Sakura-chan?" came Temari's surprised voice.

Realizing their compromising position Sakura hurriedly untangled herself from Gaara's grasp glaring at him but only receiving a wickedly seductive smirk. Fighting down a blush she flung herself onto Temari successfully attacking herself to Temari's side.

"Temari Gaara is being mean to me." She whimpered.

Kankuro chuckled, "I wonder why. Your acting like a spoiled child."

Gaara approached his brother handing him the marionette, "Keep your little trinkets to yourself."

Turning on his heal he grabbed Sakura's wrist as he walked past her.

"Kankuro-kun put it in my room." She shouted before she was pulled out the door.

The two siblings stared at each other for a full minute before cracking up.

* * *

"Gaara-sama you can let me go now, Gaara-sama." Sakura huffed as she was still being dragged along by the ever-persistent Kazekage.

"Do not accept future gifts from my brother, the last one was bugged." He stated evenly not even bothering to look back at her and completely ignoring her request for release.

"What?!" she yelled screeching to a halt on the road earning strange looks from the surrounding folk.

He turned to face her and glared, "There was a microphone in your little toy." He hissed.

Her right eye ticked and she clearly looked like she was about to explode but Gaara paid no heed and started walking again dragging her behind.

After a few minutes of blessed silence the medic's voice was heard again, "Gaara, do you enjoy having a brother?"

"Not particularly…why?" he had a bad feeling about this, his eyes slide over his shoulder to look back at her.

The left corner of her mouth pulled up slightly, looking very much like a sneaky cat, "Then you wouldn't mind very much if-"

"No you can not kill my brother." If it were in his character he would have rolled his eyes, though he wasn't acting normal since this strange woman arrived anyway so it really wouldn't have mattered.

An exasperated groan escaped her lips, "Gaara you are no fun at all." She pouted.

He stopped again standing in front of her with a serious look on his face, "Why do you keep switching?"

She was confused, "What?"

"You keep switching from 'Gaara-sama' to 'Gaara', why do you do this?" he wanted an answer and he was going to get one.

Then she did something that surprised him, she blushed and lowered her eyes, "Well…because…when we talk about you in Konoha I usually say 'Gaara' but because I am now working under you it is only right that I use some sort of title unless told otherwise, I…apologize for my brashness." She was rambling she knew.

"You talk about me in Konoha?" he seemed to be stuck on that thought.

Then she was angry again as her eyes flicked up and held his, "Don't be stupid, of course I talk about you." She nearly shouted at him, "You are the Kazekage, I am the Hokage's apprentice you are brought up often in discussions about Suna. You also happen to be Naruto's friend so he talks about you with me. As well as being Temari and Kankuro's sibling and you know how often they come to Suna, it would only be natural that we talk about you." She huffed. "Now are we going to eat or are we going to stand in the middle of the street in the blasted sun all day?"

For some reason the fact that she talk about him made his chest loosen up also knowing that he flustered her with a simple question gave him quite a bit of amusement, he was no longer irritated about his morning meeting.

He smirked as he yanked her closer by his hold on her wrist causing her to nearly press against him, "No need to insult me and we are here." He whispered down to her.

Her cheeks were aflame but Sakura insisted it was sunburn from being forced to stand in the sun. Moving away from him she adjusted her coat with her free hand, "Well? Are we going in or not?"

His hand that held her wrist slid to lace with her'a locking them together, he gave her another smirk that screamed at her to lock her door tonight as he pulled her casually into the restaurant.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

I'm so proud of myself 12 pages woooooot!! Yes I know Gaara is a little OC but hey it's been 4 years since we last saw him so you have to expect some change and he's got some pent up sexual tension haha

Um…yeah feel free to ask me any questions and try and get back to you as soon as possible. OH and if you find any errors by all means let me know…I swear I reread these things like a bazillion times and after it's all done and posted I find an error XP

Please review and/or critique it helps me type faster (that is a lie but I still like to read them)

Hearts for the worlds

Satu


	3. He Made Me Do It

OH MY GAWD DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! I know it's been a while haha I'm just really bad at continuing stories hahaha *cough*

Anywhoo here ya go it's shorter then last but there is more going on so enjoy yay

'_**Shukaku/ Inner Sakura'**_

'_Thought'_

"Speaking"

**DISCLAMER: **I do not own Naruto…I don't think anyone who writes fan fiction does

He was sitting too close to her, his thigh brushing against her own sending shivers up her spine. He had been very adamant about sitting in the back of the restaurant away from everyone else, most likely to avoid any fan girls. She had to admit she was a bit surprised to find that his groupies numbers on par with Sasuke and Neji.

Her hand was entwined with his again, he had dropped it the second they were inside, she instantly missed the warm tingly feeling it caused. Little did she know so did the man next to her but he did it for her own safety, not that he would ever admit to wanting to protect her, but the hostess was one of his many fan girls and would instantly be up in arms if she saw him linked to a woman.

Shukaku's laughter tinkled in the back of his mind at the similarities of the situation.

Now that they were away from prying eyes Gaara was entertaining himself by making goose bumps rise on her skin and watching her fingers twitch as he lightly moved five pieces of sand along the back of her hand.

She had tried pulling away form his grasp but to no avail, his sand would wrap around their wrists like handcuffs anchoring them together. Why he was so utterly focused on her hand she had no idea but he seemed persistent to sate his curiosity.

Sakura was close to hyperventilating at that point as the grains of sand moved between their loosely clasped hands to trace the pads of her fingers.

The palm of her hand was one of the most sensitive parts of her body, due to her practice in the medical field where chakra is used solely in the hands as well as her super strength gained from Tsunade usually used in punches.

Heat began to coil in the pit of her stomach and a small insignificant mewl passed her lips, so soft that no one else heard except for the man sitting next to her.

The sand dropped from her skin as his hand released hers and he was suddenly not so close. She didn't question his actions but was rather thankful for the space as the food was brought to them. She couldn't even remember what she had ordered due to her previous distraction.

Gaara wished nothing more then to be farther away. Why he had not stopped sooner was beyond him, for some morbid reason he enjoyed the feel of her hand in his, it was almost comforting. Why he insisted on torturing her with individual grains of sand, not even his normal torture but almost sensual torture, perplexed him.

_**You are going soft.**_

The comment went unnoticed.

He had no specific reasoning, he just did it, enjoying the way her pulse jumped under her skin, the way her skin heated under his touch and ministrations, her uneasiness as his leg brushed hers, her small squirming when he hit a ticklish spot. Then she had to go and throw the shit in the fan as three things happened at once: she became aroused, she made an erotic noise, and Gaara became impeccably hard.

The sweet musky smell of her arousal still clung to his senses burning his nose, not in an unpleasant way but in a way that opened all his senses making him extremely aware of the female next to him. His sense of smell was nowhere close to the Inuzuka but due to the biju in him his senses were heightened greatly.

Her smell tugged at his senses, it was like the finest of wine to a connoisseur, catnip to a cat, techno to a rave girl (a/n: hint hint go read Rave Girl) and it made Shukaku stir.

_**Take her now!**_

Gaara tried to suppress a groan when Shukaku forced images of pink haired girl to barrage his brain. He kept his face calm though except for a slight tick in his jaw and it didn't help when Sakura leaned over to pass a glowing hand over his food and drink like she had the day before.

The smell of strawberries and the faint traces of her fading arousal hit him as strongly as her arousal alone. Grabbing her wrist he held her in place reaching in front of him to his food, with his free hand he tugged the collar of her coat away from her neck. Teal eyes burnt with lust as he leaned forward.

"Gaara-sa-AH!" she couldn't even finish his name before sharp canines bit into her skin at the junction of her shoulder and neck.

Luckily no one was paying heed to the pair in the back of the room and her exclamation was not noticed. She was unable to pull away as he sucked once…twice. His mouth released her but she was not free yet as he lathered the newly formed hicky with his slick tongue, tasting the salt form her sweet skin.

He then released her suddenly ordering her to check her food for poison and eat. She stared at him in shock and with out thinking she grabbed his wrist, right as he was about to fill his mouth with food. Driving a wave of chakra throughout his body sending all his nerves on end causing a pinch of pain all across his body and making him drop his chopsticks.

Sharp eyes flew to meet her angry ones as she hissed between clenched teeth, "Do not ever touch me like that again." Sparks flew between them but Gaara kept his face bored, which only irritated the kunoichi more.

"Gaara swear that you will never do that again." She growled low in her throat, something in her voice made Shukaku listen.

Uninterested eyes flickered to his still captured wrist and when she didn't do anything about it he easily wrenched it off of his person.

"Gaara-" she started again.

"I do not take requests, you are my property and you will do what you are told." He answered every inch a condescending Kazekage.

Sakura flew up in her seat knocking over her chair and catching the attention of a few diners, she noticed and lowered her voice, "I am not your _property_ Gaara-_sama_, I am merely your temporary nurse because you _killed_ your last one." He stiffened.

"Do not assume I was at fault simply because of my past." He growled back as he stood up as well drawing the notice of nearly the whole restaurant, or at least the ones more interested in gossip then their well-being.

The pink haired kunoichi laughed bitterly, "Well you don't exactly have a clean slate now do you."

"Kunoichi-"

"I have a name bastard use it." She started to move away from the table but was snagged around the elbow. She glared over her shoulder at the nearly fuming Kazekage.

His fuse was shortening, "I'll use it when the right is earned, you should respect your superior and address him by his rightful title."

She laughed again turning to face him as she jabbed her finger into his chest, "Rightful title huh? What? You mean arrogant condescending asshole? You do not deserve my respect, hell, you should be respecting me for _Keeping. You. Alive_."

He was definitely going to bruise where she was pocking him. An iron grasp found her slim throat and someone gasped bringing the two back to reality.

Then something slithered across his mind.

_**She…seems…different.**_

That was all the incentive he needed as the sand whisked them away leaving behind two bills for their untouched food and a confused and worried crowd.

His concentration was off and they hit the floor of his office harder then expected jostling the two apart. Sakura's hand flew to her own throat protectively as she glared murderously at the now unconcerned looking Kazekage.

"You just tried to choke me." She accused in disbelief her one hand still clutching at her throat as the other supported her against the large circular table.

His eyes did not leave her, "That was not my intention."

The aggravated medic snorted, "Then, please, prey tell, what was your intention when you wrapped your hand around me _throat_?" her voice slowly rose until she was shouting.

He didn't answer.

Her eyes narrowed at him for his silence, "Fine then…" she sighed, "I give up."

He was confused, she gave up? What was she giving up?

Throwing her hands up in the air she gave one rueful laugh, "That's it I give up, I have been here less then two days and already my life has been threatened. What is one failed mission?"

If she noticed the sudden darkening of the Kazekage's expression she didn't let on as she continued.

"I'm here on a simple medical mission, I will not throw my life away for something like babysitting." she laughed again covering her face with her hands, she had been in his presence for less then forty-eight hours and already she was losing it. There was no way in hell she could survive three months of being in Gaara's nearly constant presence.

Before she even sensed him move Gaara was in front of her, arms barricading her in on either side of her slim waist.

"You are not leaving." He growled low in his throat.

Sakura giggled almost hysterically, "You are driving me crazy with your stupid mood swings. I am not your plaything to do with as you please! I am you medic and nothing more." She pushed harshly against his chest but he didn't budge.

She growled savagely almost to par with Gaara's as chakra flew to her hands, "Gaara let me go." She hissed.

"Never."

Warm lips crashed onto her protesting mouth in a brutal kiss, not demanding like the first one they shared but desperate.

Her built up chakra dispersed into the nothingness as she struggled against her tormenter. A slick tongue made its way past her closed lips, tasting her, and a warm hand landed on the exposed skin of her hip. The white trench coat she wore lay open allowing his hands to wander.

Suddenly she was up on the edge of the table, legs on either side of his hips, pressed fully against him and fully aware that he was excited to see her.

"Sakura," his deep baritone whispered against her throat, "Shukaku is becoming more active."

"WHAT?!?" she shouted just as he bit into her collarbone causing her to arch up into him, this time when she pushed against him he backed up enough for her to look into his eyes.

"That is something you should tell me _before_ you start making-out with me." She grumbled irritably, face flushed.

The thumb that found it's way under her shirt rubbed small circles against her rib, "You never asked."

She whacked him in the shoulder, "I would have if you would just follow the stupid schedule I gave you. We are supposed to be doing that right now, not," she motioned between them, "this."

"_This_," he said, pulling her roughly against him, making her yelp in surprise, "is the problem."

Sakura gave him a disbelieving look, "Shukaku is making you act this way?"

"Shukaku has claimed you as his own. That is why you were able to hear through the doors earlier." He stated coolly.

She didn't believe him for a minute.

_**Don't place your blame on me boy, it is as much my claim as it is yours.**_

"Is there any way to get a message to Shukaku?" he didn't catch the mischievous spark in her eyes.

"Anything said to me is said to Shukaku."

Rubbing up against him she tangled her hands in his shaggy hair pulling him closer so her mouth was in contact with his ear, flicking her tongue out to trace along the edge of his ear causing him to hiss in pained pleasure.

"Force will only make me retaliate. Be sweet to get my attention." She whispered seductively.

Shukaku growled, _**Do as she says but take her by tonight. We are not to be subservient to this woman.**_

His hands twitched against her heated skin, " I think you got his attention." He groaned against her neck.

Sakura opened her kiss bruised lips to respond just as the meeting room door burst open, Temari and Kankuro burst in arguing, only to be interrupted by a cough.

The two looked up surprised then promptly began to gawked at the scene before them; Sakura's legs were wrapped snugly around Gaara's waist, hands knotted in his hair, one of Gaara's hands up her shirt the other dipping into her shorts at her hip, and a very angry looking hicky on Sakura's neck.

Gaara glared over Sakura's shoulder, "You two are to walk out and not tell anyone what you have just seen."

The two backed up quietly shutting the doors behind them, quick running feet were heard when the door was securely shut.

Sakura looked back at Gaara and giggled, "How long do you think they will keep quiet?"

Gaara removed his hands from under her clothes and helped slide her off the table as Sakura's hands slide to his chest, "Half and hour at best, two minutes at worst."

She shook her head, "We-"

Her stomach growled loudly.

"We need to get food now." Gaara finished as his pink haired medic blushed.

The rest of the day went smoothly, after eating Sakura was able to complete Gaara's medical tests that proved that Shukaku was more active then usual. She noticed in past records that the same activity level recorded during the short four-week stay of Gaara's last head nurse. She filed that in the back of her mind for later inspection.

It seemed like no comments were being made about their supposed relationship, but they were getting a lot of bright smiles from random people in the Kazekage's office building and on the way home. Was it even possible for the people outside the tower to know the gossip yet? Sakura chalked it up to the Kazekage's fan base.

When they reached Gaara's house there was already food prepared and set on the table, still hot. Sakura gave a quick check and once she was sure it was safe she flopped down in her chair and began eating. Gaara eyed her quizzically but sat to eat his food as well.

Gaara finished first and as he moved past Sakura he squeezed her shoulder intent on saying something but on seeing her grimace he changed his tune and decided to say something else.

"Do you want a massage?"

Sakura looked up at him making something in his chest jump, a weary smile on her soft pink lips, "Yes, please." She sighed.

Grabbing her plate before she could get it Gaara took all the dirty dishes and deposited them in the sink.

Sakura was making her way to the couch when he caught her wrist pulling her out of the living room and into her bedroom. She stripped off her coat and he, his kage robes until they were down to what they were wearing only this morning.

They didn't say anything as Sakura flopped down somewhere near the center of her bed, Gaara crawled up next to her placing warm calloused hands on her back.

"What no sand to torture me with?" Sakura muttered into her crossed arms. Too tired from the eventful day to questions Gaara's odd behavior Sakura simply relaxed under Gaara's coaxing hands. She would ask him tomorrow why he was being so nice to her and maybe she would finally get something out of him about his last nurse.

He made no comment as the heat from his hands seeped into her skin and he applied pressure to the tense cords of muscle in her back. His continuous rubbing and pressing against her sore muscles had her whimpering and mewling under his hands when he hit certain spots. Soon all the knots of muscles were gone and he lessened the pressure, simply stroking along her skin, until her breathing slowed and she fell asleep.

This situation was tricky, Gaara didn't know whether to keep on this path of action as he was told or take matters into his own hands. This time Shukaku was nowhere to be found to give his opinion but Gaara knew sooner or later something was going to have to be done, he just hoped he wasn't the one to have to do it.

Sitting there looking down at her sleeping form Gaara realized how tired he was after such a long day, he didn't even have the energy to remove himself from Sakura's room. Laying down next to her his hand caught a few of her pink tresses before her drifted into a dreamless sleep. He would wake up early tomorrow and leave the room before she woke, it was for the best that they not for attachments to one another, at least that's what he told himself.

"Is everything on schedule?" the gruff voice asked the three other men dressed in black cloaks clustered together in a dark alley way somewhere in Suna's capital.

"Yes sir, the Kazekage has formed the attachment with the girl, both human and demon." the younger man answered.

The first figure nodded approvingly, "Good, good, wait a few more days for the connection to strengthen then proceed with the next part of the plan."

A third man spoke up, "Sir, isn't it a bit dangerous to be making this contract with the Hokage's apprentice? Won't it disrupt the political balances?"

The first man laughed deep in his gruff voice, "Why yes my friend, yes it will." Turning suddenly he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The two men who had spoken started to grumble to each other about the many risks of attempting the plan a second time. While the man who had not spoken a word merely smiled under his black hood.

**TBC**

I know this is bad to say since I'm really bad at updating on a timely basis but I really love reviews they make me happy. Also I would like to thank one review because it's thanks to them that I decided to finish this chapter so: Socially Suicidal thank you very much for your review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
